


Deviltown Smut For You Horny Fucks

by InkDemon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Deviltown
Genre: Deviltown AU, F/M, M/M, My First Smut, Original au, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDemon/pseuds/InkDemon
Summary: I have no summary, it's so easy to read





	1. Lirk / Reader

**Author's Note:**

> He hasn't reached his full potential but I cba it's my first smutfic so get off my dick

You sigh as you carry two very heavy boxes of gears and other mechanical supplies down each level to help Thomas fix a broken pipe, your mind flicking from one thought to another, like how this wasn't your job, to look out for any surprise steps Joey had built into this place, and that you had to be careful to not walk into anyone. 

Especially a Bendy.

See, Joey had been experimenting with some unspeakable evils, somehow convincing them to worm their way into humiliatingly small and cute bodies of ink.

At first he, for some unknown reason, had summoned some stupidly powerful entity to play as Bendy. To make it short, the poor little thing exploded like a whimpering grenade.

Next, he tried one that was a little less powerful, but this one sprouted all sorts of limbs and eyes, convincing Joey that it had gone wrong and locked it away. You had stumbled in a few times by accident to be immediately greeted by a flurry of arms and eyes as it pushed you down and attempted to take your arms. No number of days off could let you recover from that.

Again and again, Joey would try, experimenting with a pitying angel once to result in a strange amalgamation between the two, named Remaro. He almost got it right the last time he tried but it was young and unstable, and simply melted before him. Still, it's the closest thing he got, so everyone calls him Bendy.

There is one that's been a nuisance since it got here though.

Lirk.

Down in the lower levels, the 7 foot demon had taken a high ceilinged room as his own and hung a net from the top, filling it with tattered fabrics and blankets as a nest. From the way he sits in it, you wouldn't be surprised if he was part bird, but the ways he bounces around and wags his tail when he sees you makes you think he might be part dog. Either way, he's tried to lure you into his humble den on more than one occasion, but you always tell him you have work.

You're snapped out of your train of thought when you feel the weight on your hands lessen and hear the familiar croon of a familiar demon behind you. When you look up, you see many obsidian black eyes gleam down at you, his fanged grin glinting as he hisses like a rattlesnake in greeting.

"Hey, Lirk." Is all you can bring yourself to say, watching the small spines under his horns shiver with a surprising amount of excitement. He croons again, this time deep in his throat with a slight punctuated clicking from his tongue which you know means he's in a positive mood.

"You gonna help me carry these to Thomas, pal?" You ask, heading on your way down the hall again. You can hear him mulling it over because he makes the clicking sound in his lower throat, before he eventually bounds over to you.

You spent the rest of your journey having a fairly one sided conversation with the wordless demon, his eyes watching you the entire time. You didn't mind though, you'd rather he pay attention so you could vent about your job properly to someone who wouldn't tell Joey than to whatever else.

To be honest, you kinda wished he could talk back. What kind of voice would he have? He seems too childish and spry to have a deep one, but too big to have a Mickey tone. There's more moments of occasional chat where he listens tentatively before you're cut off by Thomas calling you back to a hall you just walked past, causing you to backtrack a few steps to see him drenched in a flooded hall.

"C'mere, before I fucking drown in this shit."

You wince lightly at Thomas's sour tongue but you can't blame him. Work or not, he's still taking an unexpected shower in thick gunk, so you place the boxes on a chair and take your leave to let him work.

You're followed again by Lirk, who cranes over to yowl impatiently. What he wants, you aren't sure of until you see the cherry wood mist billowing out from between his teeth. With each throaty trill, a thick cloud hisses out like a steam engine, and he lightly grips your shoulders as he seems to lower his head like a guilty child as you give him a deadpan gaze.

"Oh, don't even try to hide it." He perks his head up slightly as the little spines flicker curiously. "Every day you try this with me, and every day I tell you I have work." He immediately huffs and folds all four of his arms with a hissy pout, his tail patting the floor with his childish temper.

Your scolding doesn't deter him, however, and he follows you right to your desk, pumping more of that gas into the air around you. The least you could do is waft it away.

"Don't use that on me, I don't like how you feel you need to." You hear him make a long, drawn out whine, leaning down to nuzzle at your neck but being abruptly torn away when you sit down. You thought he'd give up and leave you in a hot and heavy huff, but this theory is quickly debunked when the leg space under the desk gets a lot more tight (how he fit under there, you'll never know) and you can feel fingers tickling up your thighs with a cheeky croon. A yelp sounds when you slap away the invasive feeling, followed by an agitated hiss and the feeling of being gripped getting harsher as Lirk quickly pulls you closer to your desk by the chair.

Sooo he isn't leaving anytime soon, at least, not without getting something out of you first. Finding that snapping at the demon isn't getting the usual response, you let out a sigh and try to work while he does the same, no matter how different your situations of work are.

When he notices he isn't getting any backlash from you, Lirk becomes touchy feely upon you again, trailing his hands back up with devious intent while you can feel your ankles being held in place. Well, no turning back now, might as well enjoy it.

He rolls up your skirt slightly so he can better press his face against you, literally. You couldn't help the surprised yip you made when he pressed his teeth against the fabric barrier of your panties, parting them slightly to let a thick tongue create a small damp patch as it squirms. He gently shuts his mouth again, catching the clothing and pulling it down oh so slowly as you feel the spines spastically flicking harshly against your thighs. When there's nothing between him and his prize, Lirk goes ahead to press his face against your bare heat again, trilling appreciatively at the strong musk beginning to dampen. The tongue slips out again, and takes an experimental lick just by your lips.

Using your dominant hand to keep working, you use the other to go back and forth between petting between his horns and fruitlessly trying to cover up the sudden flush of blood. 

He trills again and takes your encouragement in stride, a hand curling round from under your thigh to part your folds in way for his tongue to experiment closer, a sharp bolt shooting up your spine when the tip dips within slightly. He retracts his tongue to taste the little bit of slick he managed to lick up, a guttural rumble coming from his lower throat to resembling a purr before he starts lapping slightly past your slit. You fight the urge to squirm in your seat, opting to simply grip the pen in hand harder and let out a shaky breath.

His tail pats against the wall as he croons in encouragement, gracing the sharp tips of his fangs against the sensitive flesh of your labia. You couldn't tell if he'd done this before in a past life or his current one, but he seems intent on finding the little places that make you almost wriggle with glee, both inside and out. He suddenly gets bored with simply teasing you though and practically glues his mouth to your cunt, suckling and delving his tongue inside. Now, you weren't prepared for that, especially with how thick his tongue is. Your back arched and one of your hands instinctively grabbed his horn, making him growl and you could feel his tongue squirm inside you.

It thrashes when you tug needily, Lirk holding you as close as possible as he puffs cold air at your slightly exposed stomach, his hands stroking and squeezing the supple flesh of your thighs with an almost innocent trill. He slowly slides his tongue out and back in, making you sigh in some unknown relief as he slurps up juices that spill out. He's obviously enjoying this too much, and you can't even concentrate on your work anymore with each long drag carrying your thoughts away. Despite his tongue appearing smooth, you could feel all the little bumps of buds rubbing against your walls, creating a wonderful feeling in the pit of your stomach, especially when he curls deep inside and presses all the secret buttons that send bolts of pleasure coursing through your spine with each delicious slurp he makes.

You find yourself rocking your hips to match him, the hands on your thighs guiding you into a smooth roll that gives you the dirty friction you're looking for. The fingers holding you open move to start tenderly rubbing your clit, flicking the swollen nub to make you shudder. You just had to drop what you were doing to claw at the back of his head with a needy keen, your heart fluttering like a bird in your ribcage. He seems to catch on to what you like fairly quickly, redoubling his actions with fiery fervor and a lewd snarl as he dares to trace his fangs against your labia again. With your breath getting caught in your throat and a release nipping at your heels, you tilt your head back and feel all your muscles come undone when his teeth graze your lips again, Lirk excitedly lapping up any slick before it dared to drip onto your wooden seat.

Catching your breath, you feel him pull away to lick his lips pleasingly and start to climb up against you, crooning all the way. He nuzzles the crook of your neck and the spines lightly pat your cheek as he does, making you chuckle but slightly push his head away and earn both a needy whine and an irritated huff. You had had your release, but he still has his.

He doesn't even wait for permission to hoist you up to drape over the desk, your ass facing him as a hand runs up and down your back. You feel a tendril run up your thigh and look back, noting the wriggling appendage. It's completely smooth but well endowed in girth, emerging from a slit of Lirk's own with large spines at the base. It wriggles and writhes against the warmth of your skin, curling up on itself the moment it loses contact. When it finds the heat of your swollen labia, however, it suddenly goes mental and tries to push itself in, making Lirk pant and instinctively rut between your thighs with a heavy purr. You huff slightly, face flushed dark enough. You honestly didn't want to get caught with him fucking your thighs, let alone your still quivering cunt, and decide to urge him on to get it over with quicker.

"C'mon, Lirk, j-just a little higher." You whisper trying to coax him up to the warmth, and he happily obliges. But not without pushing your hips firmly against the desk and hitting it home, bucking excitedly at a grueling pace. To be honest, you weren't ready for those spines of his and feeling them scratch against your still sensitive walls sent a shriek out of you, but he quickly muffles it with his hand while the other three concentrate on holding your hips down and your thighs wide.

Harsh slaps of his hips against yours is nothing compared to the heavy panting and purrs in your ear, the few delighted whimpers from when you tighten deliciously around his cock slipping out and arousing you further. When slick starts to drip from you, he pulls his hand away from your mouth to listen to those sweet sighs and moans that gush out like a waterfall. Those spines feel so wonderful now, gliding against your pussy to pinprick sweet spots within you, enticing a rare squeal when they flick against your clit.

He let's out a heckling sound, drool dribbling from the corners of his fanged grin to run down your shoulders and back, tickling the nerves up and down your spine with a shuddering gasp. He sure isn't being classy about this.

You can hear something break behind you, probably meaning his tail is lashing crazily, almost as much as the thick tendril currently bottoming out in you, coiling up inside you to fit as much as possible. Sometimes, he'll do this and stop, whining and whimpering as he wiggles his hips to find his own sweet spot before snorting and regaining his jarring thrusts. You can't tell if he's close or not because of the constantly squirming cock, but the heavier growls, the sharp, erratic ruts and the fingers dancing at your throat hint to a close release, teeth starting to part to billow out thick, scarlet smog again. With your now heavily clouded mind making you feel as high as a kite, your walls bear down on the demon with more and more intensity until-

"Ah! Lirk!" You cry out and he yelps at the sudden tightness, pushing your head down and rutting against your ass until you feel something boiling burst into you. A small whimper escapes you as you feel it splatter against your cervix, Lirk slowly riding off his release as he croons lowly from above, still drooling heavily as smokes pumps out his lungs. Your tired frame lulls you to sleep as you feel the still moving tendril slip out and cum sliding down your thighs.

When you wake up, you're in a different location, in a nest of sorts, fully cleaned and clothed. The four arms wrapped around you comfort your momentary panic when you find that Lirk has brought you to his own bed to rest, and you accept his 'invitation' by lying back down against his rumbling chest, and letting his purrs bring you back to dreamland.

You wake up the next day to some of your pay being docked for slacking off


	2. x Wally x Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets dragged in on something he wished he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is non-con don't read if you're uncomfy about that or whatever

Wally couldn't help the slightly aggravated huff that left him as he stepped down the hall, rolling his shoulder to shift the slight ache away. He had just got a call from Shawn complaining that another one to his giant dolls are missing, and Wally knew just who has the damn thing.

Every day, Lirk has to let off some impossibly pent up steam (how it builds like that in such a short time is worrying at first, but then you just regard it as a Lirk thing), snatching one of the larger dolls on his way back to his 'nest' to rut against the poor thing ruthlessly. Wally wouldn't be surprised if he got a fabric burn on his dick at some point. He would always have to stand by the entrance, back turned to Lirk if he wasn't done, and wrestle the doll from him without being dragged into the hot nest himself. Every day he'd do this, and every day he'd utter his famous words that if he had to put up with this for much longer, he's outta here.

However, today seems different. Wally had, rather embarrassedly, shown up too early again and had to stand through the sounds of Lirk's restricted pleasure with his back turned as to not further embarrass himself, or possibly anger Lirk. Then a thought comes to the young janitor's mind.

Does Lirk get flustered or embarrassed like a human? He walks and interacts with others like a human, but his sexual need sporadically skyrockets and drives him to practically primal behavior.

He shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this, it's not normal of him.

It takes a little while, but Wally hears the rustles and growls get shorter and tighter until it goes silent. Having learned from past experiences of showing up too early, he decides now is a good time to turn but sees Lirk staring dead at him with a small growl, mist still fuming from between those sharp teeth in his slanted grin. The slight squeak of surprise elicited from the small man was not stoppable, and neither was the embarrassed flush when he realises that Lirk still has his cock full out, writhing and squirming as he's laid back panting with strong sexual desire for release despite the dripping cum, but still staring him down as if to dare him to take a step closer.

Now here comes the worst part.

Wally couldn't help but gulp almost fearfully of this terrifyingly horny demon in front of him. "W-well, you kn-know tha drill." He murmurs practically to himself, but Lirk still growls in slight protest as per usual as he leans over the gap between the net and the platform by the staircase up to it and places a foot in. He leans further forward towards the plush and hesitantly looks at Lirk, who hasn't moved a muscle (apart from the wriggling appendage, but he really wanted to disregard that right now), before slowly reaching to grip the leg of the plushie.

Lirk makes a different sound this time, a low hiss with a lingering velvety tone somewhere behind it, and, much to the janitors dismay, pulls the teddy significantly closer to himself.

"Oh c'mon, you're gonna do this again?" He whines, receiving another hiss before fully stepping inside. God he hated this. The fumes that spill out of Lirk's mouth smell sweet and enticing, like a chocolate cake, and make Wally's mouth water slightly (as well as a familiar feeling of allurement to settle in the center of his stomach). He doesn't like where this is going, as Lirk has tried catching him before, normally failing.

Normally.

The moment Wally finds a firm grip on the doll, he feels a sharp tug that sends him toppling forward and a strong hold on him, as well as the toy being far from his hands and a face full of sweet smog.

Well shit.

Lirk has two hands holding him still by the waist, another two pressing the back of the toy against Wally's belly to leave them both in some weird sandwich. Wally knows what he wants way before he started grinding against the small man's clothed ass, but the action still makes the colour drain from his face. He's finally been caught and now he's stuck, and now he has to endure the same rough treatment as a goddamn toy.

Something about that last bit made Wally seethe with a strange feeling. A mixture of anger, embarrassment and fear. He pushes at Lirk, gritting his teeth with a terrified scowl, hissing in a tone he would normally use with a dog a "Get off me-", but Lirk doesn't seem to care like he usually does under the janitors weakly scolding tone. Instead, he just chitters and croons as he grinds against something warm for once, his tendril length squirming to worm it's way between Wally's thighs and enticing a yelp from the man as it rubs against his own groin. He has him bent over the plush, and every roll makes his hips gyrate into the plush, grinding his crotch into it as Lirk makes an unsatisfied hiss and scrabbles at his clothes. Wait. Lirk is trying to take off his clothes.

Wally thrashes however he can, reaching an arm back to push back at the demon. "N-no, Lirk! You need to stop, man, there's gotta be something else you can do!" He can't help the rush of panic when Lirk shucks off the straps of his overalls, resorting to kicking at him since he can't use his arms. "C-c'mon! Stop it!" He couldn't help the whine in his voice, and Lirk seems to enjoy hearing it as he grabs a fistful of his curly hair and yanks back with a croon, making Wally make a pitiful whimper that made him flush lightly with embarrassment.

God, this is degrading.

When Wally continues to struggle, Lirk makes an angry growl from his throat, sounding like a dry gargling as more of that red smog falls from his mouth and, as much as he resisted, turned his head to breathe it in. He isn't sure how the smoke works, but it lights his nerves up like a drug, clouding his mind in a delicious swirling fog.

His whimpers and keens for freedom slowly twist into sighs and hums as Lirk idly bucks into his thighs with praising croons. He begins to realize the feeling of that tendril squirming between his legs, as strange as it began, to be a wonderful feeling. Especially when it curled and stroked against his length through his underwear, making him sigh dazedly.

However, the janitor's quickly snapped out of his lovely little mental dam when he feels a sharp jab in he back of his thighs, a sudden feeling of needles digging into the soft, untouched skin. He already knows what it is, and from the way the writhing shaft curls to search for an entrance, he figures Lirk has had enough of simply rutting against skin. A sudden terror grips him as he tries to claw away yet again, ignoring the sharp nails in his hips or the heavy primal growls of distaste towards his retaliation as he frantically scrabbles at the useless pieces of fabric that line the demon's nest.

"No no no no no no no no- hurk!"

Whatever progress Wally had made quickly crumbles away as he's abruptly dragged back, the back of his neck is grabbed and his face is shoved into the plump surface of the teddy. That doesn't stop him from lashing back at Lirk, kicking and elbowing him as he cries out into the cotton. 

"No! Stop it! Get off of me! Lirk, I swear, let me go!" He bellows, but it's muffled into the stuffed toy.

He pants between shaky commands, trying to remember how to breathe amidst his panic as he feels something prod against him. Lirk isn't listening and he can't escape, the only thing left is to just ride it out and wait for it to end. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to swallow down the self hate with gritted teeth for even imagining that as some kind of option, trying not to think of the extra hand running down to stroke him slightly. He knows Lirk has experience, enough to run the sharp tips of claws against his skin in just the right places, and he hated how his body fell for the deceiving touches.

There's long moments of struggle from both parties, one rutting furiously against the other as they try to get away. Lirk hisses under a breath and calculates his ruts carefully, a sudden joyous yip coming from him when he feels something tight and warm catch his tip. He firmly grips Wally's hips and pushes forward, sliding in easily at first (much to Wally's discomfort), before it quickly gets thick.

Wally cried out and hisses through his teeth at the sudden bolt of pain wracking through him to flourish through each strand of nerve like a dense thorn bush growing in his spine.

The demon gave him no rest and quickly took the chance to fuck something warm, plowing into him as he keeps him firmly anchored against the plush. Ah, the plush. What Lirk had just been rutting oh so needily against, Wally could feel small tinges of pleasure through the storm of feelings he's wishing he didn't have as the underside of his length brushes against the belly of the poor thing. He has his eyes screwed shut, knowing if he were to merely open his eyes a crack and gaze down at it, he'd fill with embarrassment and humiliation under it's innocent smile.

He tries mainly focusing on breathing, not on the small, tight sounds he hears himself make, or the repetitive feeling of being speared by something not even sharp. He tries focusing on the small sparkles of delight he feels when he cock rubs against the soft fabric and in doing so, causes a shaky breath that Lirk most certainly picks up.

He feels himself being moved and the wild bucking cease, and opens his eyes to see Lirk shifting the large teddy to have him straddle it.

"W-what are y-you-" He gets cut off by Lirk giving an experimental thrust and, instead of simply the twisting pain he had felt moments before, he makes a short gasp at the spark he feels from that small bit of stimulation he gets. He could feel the demon grin behind him as he watches hands grips the plush and his thighs, keeping him from jarring too far from each thrust. He couldn't help the quiet grunts with the pained cries, feeling struggled pleasure tear through him.

He can feel Lirk panting excitedly, huffing heavily with the occasional chuff that makes his hair ruffle slightly as that sweet aroma begins surrounding him, and he knows that he's going to be in deep. He can't help the rugged breaths, or accidentally inhaling the drug mist, firing his nerves alight with a loud cry.

Pain sweeps away with each undeterred thrust and Wally is fully focused on the feeling of grinding against something, enticing delicious moans and pants from him. He looks down at the toy below him and notices its front is smeared and slightly wet, but he tried so hard not to look at it's face. That would just make him feel guilty. He shuts his eyes again and feels his mind be further clouded by a wonderful feeling in his gut, coiling like a snake as he feels Lirk writhe inside him. It's a strange feeling, having something squirm and wriggle in you and all the while pounding mercilessly with a hungry need. Then again he's never experienced sex like this until now, let alone sex with something that pushes the right buttons to tip you over the brink of collapse.

Something snaps and an almost horrific shudder shakes Wally as he cries to high heavens, but it's muffled by Lirk's hand over his mouth, keeping him mostly quiet as he releases all over the cotton of the toy, standing out on it's stark black colour. When he grows limp, Lirk ruts into him furiously for a good few seconds or more before biting the area between Wally's shoulders, making him cry a silent scream. The demon rides off his release with idle thrusts before pulling out and letting him fall weakly against the thoroughly ruined plush, carefully lying on top of him with a tired noise.

Wally didn't even know he'd slept until he opened an eye to see Shawn stood there with his arms folded and a slightly worried look strewn across his face. "He got you this time?"

Wally flushes embarrassedly and tries to get up, but is firmly anchored down by the demon. "Yeah...sorry..."

"S'alright, he can keep that one."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rushed ending I know


End file.
